


I Hope So

by DreamPanReina



Series: TsukiHina Week 2019 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamPanReina/pseuds/DreamPanReina
Summary: All invited family members were here but there was another solid knock coming from the front door. Being the closest in the hall, Shouyou walked over and answered it. A cold breeze blew in when the door opened, but it was Kei’s appearance that made him freeze.-TsukiHina Week 2019 Day 3: Mistaken for a coupleA continuation of Day 2 titled 'Boyfriend?'





	I Hope So

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of my earlier fanfic for day 2 titled 'Boyfriend?'
> 
> And a special thank you to my friends Katsumi and Cat for being the most amazing editors, writers and even better friends.

Friday evening came along and the Hinata household saw the arrival of a dozen or so family members for the holiday reunion.

They came in small groups and greeted each other with warm hugs and excited conversations. Shouyou’s mother Hisa and his aunt went back and forth from the kitchen to the dining room to serve plates of food for the guests. They had prepared delicious okonomiyaki, hot soba with scallions and tofu, fried chicken and more. Shouyou’s father had arrived from military service just in time to help his children make the desserts. Together they made gingerbread, sugar cookies and wagashi in the shape of holly leaves to serve later. Besides the large strawberry shortcake they made as the main dessert, Shouyou made a smaller one for Kei as a thank you gift.

All invited family members were here but there was another solid knock coming from the front door. Being the closest in the hall, Shouyou walked over and answered it. A cold breeze blew in when the door opened, but it was Kei’s appearance that made him freeze.

Tsukishima Kei stepped inside. His hair was combed and styled back and he was wearing a black peacoat. Shouyou stood entranced as he unbuttoned his coat and slid it off his shoulders. Shouyou’s eyes were fixed on the deep purple sweater Kei wore, thinking about how _ good _ the soft fabric looked over his muscles. He also wore a nice pair of dress pants and a fine quality cream-colored scarf. 

Shouyou gulped,_ He looks amazing! And is that dark purple nail polish?! _

“Y-You dressed up,” he stuttered in greeting.

Kei simply shrugged, his coat tucked into his arm. “Since I wasn’t your first choice, I didn’t want to make a bad impression.”

His usual teasing voice snapped Shouyou back to his senses. He closed the door behind Kei and smacked his arm for the comment. The bastard was enjoying himself too much for his liking. 

“But,” Kei continued in a softer tone. “You dressed up nice too.”

Heat rushed to Shouyou’s cheeks as he looked down at his clothes. He had gotten a new wine colored button up tucked into black dress pants. Styling his hair back with gel was a nightmare but apparently it wasn’t in vain.

“Thank you,” he murmured shyly.

It wasn’t long before Hisa approached them at the entrance and patted her son’s shoulder.

“Welcome, Tsukishima-kun,” Hisa greeted fondly. “Come in, we have plenty of food. Let me take your coat.”

“Thank you for the invitation, Hinata-san,” Kei nodded politely.

Shouyou could see the approval shining on her face as she put his things away in the closet. He failed to notice his aunt Makoto standing by the living room door, her face lit up with excitement when she approached them in the hall.

“O-Oh, aunty!” Shouyou’s voice squeaked.

He turned to face her and tried to contain his blush. “U-Um, this is my teammate Tsukishima Kei. Kei, this is my aunty Makoto.”

Makoto greeted him with a serene, friendly smile. “It’s so nice to meet you, Tsukishima-kun. Shouyou hasn’t stopped talking about you for _ months_.”

Shouyou’s eyes widened comically at the same time as Kei’s.

“_Months? _” Kei asked.

Makoto nodded. “And I can see why. You’re such a handsome young man.”

“T-Thank you,” he said surprisingly meek.

Shouyou’s head snapped up at him, stunned. _ Who is this guy?! _

“Here, let me introduce you to everyone,” she offered, leading him over to meet the other family members.

Unprompted, a light touch against Shouyou’s lower back sent shivers running up his spine. Kei’s hand was placed on the small of his back and was gently leading him into the living room.

“_Why? _” he gaped, heat flooding to his cheeks.

Kei smirked and teased, “Tadashi isn’t the only one who can have fun.”

“You’re the _ worst_,” Shouyou swore.

Makoto lead them over to the couch nearest to the lit fireplace. His father Shouhei greeted Kei with a warm smile. Sitting next to him was another red head, his younger sister Hinata Shigeko. Shigeko was Shouyou’s other favorite aunt, but unfortunately the complete opposite of Makoto. She introduced herself to Kei with a friendly smile and immediately turned to her nephew without any attempt at being discreet.

“Shouyou, you finally snagged that senpai you had your eye on, huh?” she said, her deep brown eyes shining with mirth.

“Aunty!” Shouyou gasped. He swore he could burst into flames. “He’s not my _ senpai _ ! He’s _ younger _ than me!”

She disregarded it with a shrug. “Regardless, he’s _ gorgeous_. Good job, Shou.”

Shouyou groaned, embarrassed. However, this prompted an uncharacteristic smile on Kei’s handsome face.

“You could say I’m the one who snagged my senpai, right?” he said preening.

Jaw slacked and face burning red, Shouyou realized exactly the kind of night he was in for.

** _I was wrong! This is way more embarrassing!!!_ **

Then they were called into the dining room to eat by Hisa. Stunned and embarrassed, Shouyou didn’t move immediately. Instead it was Kei’s warm and guiding hand on his back that lead him towards the dining room. _ Wow, he smells nice_, Shouyou noticed in a daze, taking in the blond’s sweet cologne while pressed to his side.

In the dining room, one or two of Shouyou’s family members outright cooed when Kei pulled out a seat for him. He couldn’t pay attention to them, taking a seat and glaring up at Kei’s smug expression. And to further threaten his heart, he was polite and even _ charming _ at the dinner table conversing with others. All while holding Shouyou’s smaller hand under the tablecloth.

“Why under the table?” Shouyou hissed under his breath, his heart beating as if wanting to burst out of his chest. His skin was burning hot under his touch. “Why not show off?”

Kei gave him a noncommittal shrug. “You have sauce on your face,” he told him instead, using his free hand to wipe his chin with a napkin in soft careful strokes.

Makoto smiled at them from across the table.

“You make such a pretty couple,” she complimented.

Shouyou’s brain was too disconnected to respond.

“Shouyou _ is _ very attractive, right?” Kei answered with genuine warmth. Even his eyes turned softer. “I can hardly believe he’s my boyfriend.”

More family members cooed at that.

After dessert they retired to the living and found themselves being separated. Shouyou glanced at Kei standing across the room with his father and uncles. Seated on the couch, he watched his “boyfriend’s” soft smiles and polite banter until someone tapped his shoulder.

It was his younger cousin Shinju, tucking a dark red curl behind her ear as she leaned in to whisper. “Shouyou, he’s so _ pretty_. How did you get such a pretty boyfriend?”

“Um-”

“Does he have any siblings?” she asked.

“_What?_ Yeah, an _older_ brother who’s way too old for you!” he berated.

“Shouyou!” Natsu piped up from the other side of the couch. “When are you going to marry big brother Tsukki?!”

Shouyou covered his face in his hands and let out a frustrated groan. He wanted to hide his face in between the couch cushions, away from the rest of the world.

_ When will this night _ ** _end_**_?! _

An hour later, the evening was starting to wind down. In the lull, Shouyou took the opportunity to sneak Kei into the kitchen. 

_ Finally alone_, Shouyou thought with a relieved sigh.

Kei had earned himself the extra cake Shouyou made for him despite the acting and the teasing that left his mind reeling. He took the dainty box from the counter containing the cake and turned to face the blond.

“_Thank you_,” he sighed, grateful despite all the embarrassment.

Kei nodded and took the box with an appreciative hum. “It was fun,” he admitted.

“_I bet_.” Shouyou huffed.

Kei’s laugh was soft, making Shouyou shiver with goosebumps. “It was very fun teasing you. Just to prove to you that I could be a better boyfriend than Tadashi.”

“Right.” It was all an act after all.

Kei suddenly stood up straight, eyes focused as he remembered something. “Actually speaking of Tadashi, he wanted me to give you something.”

Curious, Shouyou looked up at him, meeting his golden eyes as Kei surprised him by leaning in. His heart skipped a beat. His eyes fluttered closed as he felt a soft brush of lips against his right cheek.

“That’s from Tadashi,” Kei whispered, his breath gentle and hot against his ear. “He was flattered that he was your first choice for a boyfriend.”

Shouyou gaped, cheeks flaming once more. “_Oh. _”

“And _ this _ is from me.” A strong calloused hand came to tilt Shouyou’s head up by his chin and a pair of soft lips pressed against his own.

Any feelings of denial and frustration Shouyou had throughout the night were thrown out the window at the sheer heat of his lips. He finally gave in with a blissful hum, pulling him closer by the arm to deepen the kiss. Only one last thought crossed his mind before refusing to think anymore.

_ Is this person my boyfriend now? God, I hope so. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Follow me on Twitter @DreamPanReina for more TsukiHina!


End file.
